Mind Fever
by Vampiyaa
Summary: Ten/Rose smutfic based off of Voyager's 'Blood Fever'. The Doctor and Rose go down into the tunnels to rescue miners trapped inside, but why exactly is the Doctor acting so strangely?


**Beta: Miral-Romanov**

**For: The utterly fabulous Blue Stone Shining Wolf :3**

* * *

><p>Mind Fever<p>

It started on a colonised asteroid, and, as things in their life rarely start, with an adventure where everybody lived.

The asteroid, located in a belt called the Valkyrie Cluster, was officially designated 'Ursa Kappa 9.761' by the Promarian official government — although, as the Doctor cheerfully explained to her, the locals just called it 'Ursa' to spare themselves the trouble — and was colonised by multiple species over the years because of its fertile soil and underground minerals. Rose was apprehensive at first about being taken to an asteroid, floating through space without any solid orbit, but she quickly changed her mind when she saw how beautiful it was— since it wasn't in proximity to a sun, the sky was always dark and dotted with stars and drifting asteroids, and the genetically engineered flora had its own bioluminescence and bathed the colony in a gentle multicoloured light.

About ten minutes into their exploration (and the Doctor cooing over something timey-wimey for the TARDIS) the neighbouring city was bombed, and they discovered another bomb tamper- and sonic-proof planted in the town square, set to go off in one hour if they didn't find the terrorist. After following breadcrumbs of evidence, they managed to catch the terrorist posing as a tourist from a neighbouring asteroid and coaxed out of him the thirty-seven-digit code to turn off the bomb.

"… and I can't believe the bloke actually painted himself permanently orange so he wouldn't get caught," Rose was saying as they strode through the bustling city back to the TARDIS, entwined hands swinging between the two of them.

"Didn't help him much, though," said the Doctor, grinning smugly.

Rose sent him a sharp look. "Bet you figured out who it was ages before. Did you really have to wait until there was a minute on the timer before pointing him out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose Tyler," said the Doctor innocently, tugging at his ear with his free hand and pretending to be engrossed in a shimmering sign advertising tourist souvenirs.

"Right, 'cos you just happenedto have _just _enough time to put in the code and save the day two seconds before the bomb was gonna go off," Rose said with sarcasm, sending him a sharp look and smirking when his cheeks turned pink and he said awkwardly, "Err…"

At that moment the Doctor's hand was suddenly ripped from Rose's when he was knocked to the side, landing with a yelp in a pile of glowing pink bushes. Rose whipped her head around in alarm to see what had hit into the Doctor, only to spot a black-skinned alien with spiky crimson hair gaping crazily at them, twitching like a leaf and staring at her with eyes that had pinpricks for pupils. It looked for a moment like he'd attack her, but a pair of Ursan policemen shouted out from behind them and the man immediately dashed off, the police chasing him.

Rose gave the alien, who knocked aside several bins in his haste to get away, a brief frown before turning to the Doctor's legs sticking out of the bush. "You okay?"

"Err, fine," he said awkwardly, accepting her outstretched hand and using it to pull himself up.

"Wonder what that was," Rose wondered, grinning as the Doctor brushed twigs off of his backside.

"Dunno," said the Doctor, frowning at her amusement and reclaiming her hand. "Maybe he stole something."

"Didn't see anythin' in his hands," Rose said, as they resumed their journey.

They were just reaching for the doors to the TARDIS when somebody cried out, "_Hold on_!" from behind them. They both turned around, only to spot one of the government officials they'd been working with— the head of mining operations, a lime-skinned Promarian named Karn. "Are you leaving?"

"Why, is there another bomb?" Rose asked.

He shook his head, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing his sweaty forehead with it. "One of the mine tunnels below the city collapsed because of the neighbouring bomb— there are seven miners trapped."

"And you want us to go down there with our brilliant magic machinery and rescue them!" the Doctor chipped in happily, hopping on the balls of his feet and grabbing Rose's arm. "Right-o, Mr. Karn! We'll be back!"

He hauled Rose into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him and immediately letting go of her so he could bounce over to the console and whack at it a few times with his hammer. Rose watched amusedly, saying, "So what's the plan? We can't take the TARDIS down into the tunnels."

"No, we can't," said the Doctor, continuing to hop despite staying in place. "Might collapse the tunnels, you know. We're gonna borrow something very useful from Captain Jack's little band of misfits!"

"The Time Agency?" When the Doctor nodded enthusiastically, she asked, "What is it?"

"A portable transmat, Rose Tyler!" he practically shouted gleefully, to the point where Rose raised an eyebrow at his newfound enthusiasm for Time Agent knickknacks. Ducking underneath the console, he yanked out a box and stood up so quickly he smacked his head on the underside of the console. Sending Rose a sharp look when she snickered, he opened the box and pulled out nine little silver devices — one for each miner and two for them — and something that looked like a slim black remote. "Give each of 'em one of these little things, punch in the coordinates and voila! I ought to say that more often— voila! S'French," he added, humming with delight.

"Mm-hm," Rose replied with an eye roll. "Do you know where the miners _are_?"

"Of course," he said indignantly, giving the console a pat. "Old girl found 'em in two seconds. Now _allons-y_, Rose Tyler!"

He hurled himself towards Rose, scooped her into his hold and pressed down on the button with a delighted laugh— the TARDIS console room disappeared, replaced with dusty, rocky umber walls. The Doctor whipped his hands off of her the second she was steady on her feet, bouncing three feet away from her before grinning at her manically and whipping his sonic out of his pocket.

"Landed a bit off— they're in a cavern about thirty metres forward, where the tunnel collapsed," he said, bounding forward down the tunnel.

Rose followed him, raising her eyebrows at the back of his head at his oddly erratic behaviour. He walked quickly, like he was eager to find the trapped miners, but it often resulted in him stumbling over a rock or walking into walls whenever he glanced down at his sonic. Rose rolled her eyes at him again before taking in her surroundings with interest— it was pretty, the stone glittering underneath the dust and different coloured rough gems stuck out of the walls. She gasped in alarm when she was suddenly swept into the Doctor's arms with grace, front crashing against his.

"Careful," he said quietly, mouth directly next to her ear and making her shiver.

She followed his ducked gaze to see the slight drop in the floor level, which she would have missed and probably sprained her ankle on. "Thanks," Rose replied, waiting for him to move away.

His mouth lingered by the side of her hair for an extended moment before he pulled away, hands trailing off of her waist before claiming her hand gently and leading her carefully over the step and through the tunnel again. The rest of the journey was made in silence, as Rose frowned at his back for his abrupt mood swings and shivered at the way his thumb trailed circles on her inner palm. Eventually she and the Doctor began to hear hushed, terrified voices, and the Doctor's enthusiasm returned at once, fingers curling tightly around hers and all but yanking her towards the voices. Rose crashed into his back, but when she straightened up she was relieved to see all seven miners huddled in a cave-like orifice near the wall of crumbled dirt and stone from the collapse— she recognised four Promarians, one of which was sweating profusely, but two aliens whose species she didn't know had dark green skin and another alien in the corner looked like an odd human-scorpion hybrid.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor!" said the Doctor happily, before scooping Rose into a quick hug and added, "And this is Rose! We're here to get you out of here."

The Promarians and the scorpion-thing all slumped with relief, one of them even letting out a pleased laugh, but the second green-skinned alien narrowed her eyes at them and said, "Who are you?"

"I just told you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Sto," she replied, still regarding him suspiciously. "How'd you get down here? The tunnel's blocked."

"With this!" he said with a beam, whipping out the transmat remote and wiggling it slightly. "That's also how you're all getting out of here before you die of oxygen deprivation." Rose sent him a sharp look, and he tugged at his ear. "Er, sorry, was that a bit too ghastly?"

"Yes," said the scorpion in the corner stonily, his voice making an odd clicking sound.

"Well, in any case," the Doctor sniffed, plunging his hand into his pockets and pulling out a handful of the little silver devices. "Hop up, all! Everyone take one— single file now, no shoving."

Rose smirked, but Sto merely stood up and demanded, "What's that gonna do?"

"It's gonna transport you out of here, of course," the Doctor said, frowning at her. "I've never met a Nephyrian as suspicious as you are."

Rose filed away the name of the species for later, and Sto bristled, glaring at him. "Some of us were wondering if we got blocked in on purpose."

"Oh, that's piffle," he said, before cringing and adding, "And that is a word I will _never _use again."

"There was a bombing in the nearby city, an' it made the tunnels collapse," Rose explained, shooting the Doctor a brief, amused look.

As Sto relaxed, barely, the Doctor bounced on his heels again before announcing loudly, "Well then, now that all that nasty stuff is out of the way, everyone take a portable transmat!" The scorpion seized the first one, almost knocking Sto into the wall in his haste, and the Doctor tutted before saying disapprovingly, "What did I say about shoving?"

The Doctor ignored the sharp look the alien sent him and pressed the remote button, and the scorpion man disappeared in a flash of gold, causing the frightened Promarian to gasp loudly— in awe or in fear, Rose wasn't sure. One by one the miners lined up, accepting a transmat from the jittery Doctor's palm; after three Promarians and the other Nephyrian vanished from the tunnel, Sto stepped forward to accept her own transmat. Before she could take it, the sweaty Promarian, whose shaking had increased over the last few minutes, suddenly started to hyperventilate, stumbling forward and knocking Sto to the side, her transmat crashing onto the rocky ground.

He gasped out, wheezing, "I need… to get… out of here…!" before tripping over Sto's leg in an effort to try and bolt down the tunnel and crashing into the Doctor, causing him to fall back onto his arse and for the remote to fall out of his hand, getting smashed to pieces underneath the panicking alien's foot.

Sto stumbled to her feet and towards Rose when the Doctor suddenly shoved the Promarian forward, so roughly that he practically flew across the tunnel. Rose gasped out in shock, "_Doctor_!" but he ignored her, setting his eyes on the other alien and positively shaking with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" the Doctor shouted, making the Promarian wail out in fear and causing everyone else to gape at him in astonishment, Rose the foremost. "YOU IDIOT, NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE!"

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, stepping between the alien and the Doctor, who looked inches away from pummelling him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back, before flinching when he realised just who he was shouting at, shock blossoming over his face at his own reaction.

She stared at him, looking horrified. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said dismissively, batting her question away with a wave of his hand and ignoring Rose's look of disbelief. He tugged a hand through his hair, looking agitated for a moment before saying brusquely, "Well then, we'll just have to find another exit, won't we?"

Not letting her answer, he swanned off to the cave's entrance and pulled out his sonic. Rose stared at him for another second before sighing huffily and glancing over to the shuddering Promarian in the corner. Approaching him, she knelt down beside him and said kindly, "What's the matter?"

"Can't breathe," he gasped.

"Try to slow down your breathing, okay? Make it normal," she said gently, rubbing his back soothingly and leaving unnoticed the envious glare the Doctor sent the alien. "What's your name?"

"Gr-Greishan," he stammered, breathing heavily but no longer wheezing.

"I'm Rose," she supplied. "Sorry 'bout the Doctor— he doesn't usually act like this," she added, with a concerned glance at the Doctor, who was busying himself with his sonic. "He's gonna find a way out, yeah?"

"Th-thank you," Greishan said, giving her a shaky but grateful smile, which she returned.

"Ho-kay, everyone!" the Doctor announced loudly, making Greishan jump again. "There's an adjacent tunnel to the right that leads up to the surface! Grab some picks— we're gonna have to tear down a wall to get to it."

"We can't start tearing down stone— the whole tunnel could come down on us," said Sto indignantly.

"It won't," the Doctor said simply, pocketing his sonic, snatching up a mining pick and taking off down the tunnel.

"Just trust him," Rose told Sto with a shrug.

Sto went sour-faced but obediently picked up two more picks and propped them on her shoulder. Rose helped Greishan up off the ground and began to lead him down the tunnel as well, but the Doctor intercepted her with a hand on her waist and yanked her away from Greishan, giving the other man a possessive glare before dragging her down the tunnel with him. Rose pushed his hand off of her hip, glaring daggers at him even though they continued to walk, Sto and Greishan on their heels. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she hissed.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Rose," he repeated, but he grabbed her hand and sent her a look like he was pleading for her not to let go.

She sighed but obediently kept their hands clasped. "You just yelled at Greishan."

"He broke the transmat," the Doctor snapped.

"It was an accident, Doctor," Rose snapped back. "You don't yell at people, not unless they deserve it. And don't say he deserved it, Doctor, 'cos he didn't," she added quickly, when the Doctor opened his mouth.

He shut it with a click, staring ahead of him impassively and not answering. Rose huffed out in annoyance, rolling her eyes and letting the subject fall, a scowl on her face. The Doctor led her back the way they'd come for a while but then took a sharp right, leading them to a cul-de-sac.

"Right," he said, keeping his hand entwined with Rose's for as long as he could before dropping it with great reluctance. "Grab a pick, everyone— time to start digging."

Since there were only three mining picks, Greishan stayed huddled in the background while the Doctor, Sto and Rose worked at breaking down the thin rock wall. Rose was panting soon as she slowly chipped away the stone, upper arms cramping up and the insides of her palms getting rubbed raw by the wooden handle, but she kept at it with determination, too concentrated to notice the Doctor occasionally pause to watch her.

"Here!" exclaimed Sto, when she thrust her mining pick into the wall and penetrated it completely. "Mine went through."

They concentrated their efforts on Sto's section of the wall, only to have the entire rock wall collapse forward in a jumble of stones and dust. Rose dropped her pick in shock, bracing her arms above her head to shield herself from the rockslide only to have the Doctor's hand wrap around her waist and haul her into a protective hold, his other hand on the back of her head. The stones stopped falling and the dust settled, but the Doctor continued to hold her tightly; Rose raised her head to assure him of her well being, only to start and flush crimson when she realised their faces were centimetres apart, his eyes locked on hers with something decidedly heated in them, pupils little pinpricks in a sea of brown.

Sto's whimper of pain made Rose turn her face away from the Doctor's reluctantly, gasping when she spotted Sto's leg buried underneath a gigantic pile of stones and dirt. Since the Doctor didn't seem like he was going to let go, Rose pulled away from him insistently, pretending not to notice his almost irritated expression, and dropped down next to Sto, starting to dig.

"Can you still feel your leg?" Rose asked, and Sto nodded, face twisted with pain. "Help me," she added to Greishan and the Doctor. The former hesitated before going on the opposite side and hauling a large stone off the pile, but the latter dropped down next to Rose at once, hovering almost too close for comfort as he dug as well. Sto winced when they managed to reach her leg, and Rose carefully brushed off the dirt from it.

"Move your toes," the Doctor ordered, and Sto obliged, managing to move them inside her boot.

"I think it's just bruised," she said, managing to stand up with Rose's help but leaning heavily on her shoulder. She gingerly put some weight on it. "Hurts a bit, but I'll be all right."

"Good," said the Doctor, pulling Rose away from Sto so quickly she wobbled and had to grab onto Greishan to keep from toppling over. "You, help her up the tunnel," he added to Greishan, who nodded uncertainly.

The Doctor carefully helped Rose over the stone pile as if she had been the one who was hurt, keeping one hand on the small of her back unnervingly close to her bottom even after they'd made it into the secondary tunnel. Greishan helped Sto over as well with all the awkwardness of a teenage boy, orange skin blushing violet, and the Doctor led them all up a sloping hill, walking so close to Rose that he kept bumping into her and 'accidentally' brushing his hand over various places. They were forced to duck after a while, as the tunnel grew extremely steep and the ceiling grew low; Greishan's breathing became heavy again when they were almost crawling, up until the Doctor announced, with an obviously forced cheeriness, "Ah, there we are!"

Rose blinked dirt and dust out of her eyes, spotting a few metres away the ever-changing luminescence of Ursa's upper level. Greishan let out something akin to a whine and shoved past Sto— the Doctor quickly scooped Rose into his hold before Greishan could shove her too, and they watched the Promarian scramble up the tunnel, kicking rocks and dirt into their faces until he reached the surface.

"Can't wait to say goodbye to him— I'm sick of getting pushed," Sto grunted, trying to hoist herself up off the floor yet again and failing because of her leg.

Rose attempted to extract herself from the Doctor's hold to help her, but he held on for dear life, forcing Sto to make her own way past them and up the tunnel into fresh air. Rose blushed when the Doctor nudged her up the tunnel — with a hand on her bum, no less — but obediently moved off of his lap (since this time he was going to let her) and started to crawl up the tunnel as well.

Suddenly the light shut out completely as stones suddenly flew towards her visage; Rose ducked on instinct, raising her arms to shield her face, but a gigantic stone struck her elbow and had her toppling backwards, rolling down the steep hill with cries that were silenced with dirt. Rose gave one last roll before coming to a halt on her stomach on the levelled ground, coughing up dust and groaning at the pain in her arm and her back.

"Rose," gasped the Doctor, sounding equally pained, and she heard the sounds of fabric scuffling on dirt before his hands brushed feather-soft trails up her back and underneath her stomach.

"'M all right," she grunted, sitting up and allowing him to drag her into a gentle but possessive hold. "What happened?" He didn't answer, face buried in her hair. She tried again, "Did the tunnel collapse?"

"I assume." Was it really necessary for him to put his face _right next to her ear_? "With the amount of rocks that fell it'd take us sixth months to dig through that. Bet it was that Promarian that dislodged it by scrambling up the tunnel," he added, before grumbling, "Stupid carrot."

"Doctor!"

He grunted in response to her shocked exclamation, tugging her tighter into his lap and burying his face deeper into her neck. Rose shoved away the flash of heat that shot down to her groin when his breath tickled her skin and said tentatively, "Er, you can let go now."

"Don't wanna."

This time it was shock that flooded her system. Forcing his arms off of her with all the strength she had, Rose scrambled off of his lap and stood up despite the pain in her back. The Doctor stood as well, slower than she had, never taking his slightly hooded eyes off of her. As much of a bloody turn-on as that expression was, something had been wrong with the Doctor ever since they'd stopped the bomb and whatever sexy expression he sent her probably wasn't something he'd ever normally do. She opened her mouth to say this, but before she could get a word in the Doctor swept his eyes over her figure one last time before the heat left his eyes. A falsely jovial expression took over his face and he said cheerily, "Well then, let's find another way out of here, shall we?" before practically fleeing down the tunnel and out of sight.

Rose shut her open mouth with a click and an annoyed sigh, reaching a hand up to rub the throbbing spot on the back of her head. She glanced at the gigantic pile of stones and dirt one last time before hurrying after the Doctor, fully intent on dragging him into the med bay when they got back to the TARDIS. She jogged past the opening they'd made into the other tunnel and found him around the bend, leaning his forehead against the cool stone and breathing heavily.

"Doctor?" Rose asked worriedly, taking a step towards him.

"Don't come near me, Rose," he ordered gruffly, not moving.

She flinched at his tone but shoved her own hurt aside, ignoring his demand and taking another step towards him with her hand outstretched, saying quietly, "What's wrong, Doctor?"

The second her hand made contact with his shoulder, a loud growl ripped through the tunnel and Rose's already bruised back slammed into the wall again; she let out a cry of pain that was almost immediately muffled by the Doctor's mouth. It was so rough his teeth almost split open her lip, but when his tongue plunged into her mouth she forgot her pain, because _the Doctor was kissing her. _Rose sank her fingers into his slightly dusty hair and tugged gently to angle his head better, making him growl and shunt his hips against hers. A flash of heat shot through her when his motion made her zipper press straight into her clit, and on instinct she pushed her hips back, only to gasp against his lips when she felt his very prominent erection thrust against her inner thigh.

Sanity and concern returned like a cold shower— her eyes flew open and she pulled her mouth away from his to gasp out, "Doctor," but he wasn't discouraged, ducking his head almost immediately and latching his teeth onto the skin of her neck, still rocking his hips against hers rhythmically and groaning huskily at the friction it created. She moaned once before dutifully biting down on her lip to keep herself from making any more noise and dropping her hands from his hair, pushing him away. He resisted at first, tightening his grip on her bottom, but Rose moved her hands onto his cheeks and forced his face from her neck. He swallowed hard but obediently moved away from her, taking a full three steps away with his hands clenched at his sides, regarding her with half-mast eyes and breathing heavily through his nose. She held the rocky wall behind her to keep herself from collapsing onto the ground into a puddle, staring at him in astonishment and breathing just as heavily; his eyes zeroed in on her breasts, which were heaving because of her breathing, and that was the final straw.

"Doctor, what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, straightening up and trying to regard him with resolve despite her shaking hands.

The shutters closed behind his eyes and his expression became impassive. "Nothing's wrong with me," he said stonily, for the third time that day.

"Like hell nothin's wrong with you!" Rose said shrilly, dismay settling in her chest. "You just—" She bit down on her lip, unwilling to voice that he'd just snogged her and dry-fucked her against the wall, all while not in his right mind. "You've been actin' weird all bloody day!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose," he snapped, stomping past her and glaring at her so hatefully she actually flinched. "I'll find my own way out."

"Wait a minute," Rose called after him in a panic, when he disappeared around the corner back the way they came. "_Doctor_!"

She started to run after him, but the foot of her trainer caught on the edge of the rock wall and she fell to the ground again. Rose scrambled up despite the pain searing up her back, wondering if he was really going to leave her behind.

Apparently he had no qualms about it, since when she turned the corner he'd disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stormed through the opening in the wall into the other tunnel, glaring at as many rocks as he possibly could. His chest felt tight, the back of his neck was hot and there was a problem in his trousers that was growing more urgent with each ticking second. He tried shifting his trousers to make himself more comfortable, to no avail, so he scowled ahead of him and trudging further down the tunnel, trying to ignore his discomfort.<p>

He'd been rapidly switching between feeling excited or feeling irrationally angry and hadn't been able to think straight since he got down here, so he was stunned when he reached the dead-end cave of the tunnel and remembered that the tunnel on both ends had collapsed. The Doctor snarled down at the abandoned pieces that had once been the portable transmat, mentally imagining strangling the stupid carrot man for breaking it. And for dislodging the tunnel and almost killing his precious Rose. No, wait, just Rose. Neither 'his' nor 'precious'. Well, she was precious, but she still wasn't his.

The Doctor smacked the side of his face with his own hand, mentally ordering himself to focus on something other than Rose. Maybe he could repair the transmat with his sonic and get the hell out of this tunnel, so he could take a long, cold shower and fuck his hand to thoughts of Rose. Shuddering with anticipation, his hand drifted unconsciously towards the bulge in his trousers and palmed it roughly, making a whimper bubble in his throat. As he rubbed his cock through the fabric of his pants, he imagined a sweaty, shining Rose on her knees doing it for him and lazily tilted his head back in blissful pleasure. Before he could shut his eyes, he spotted something shiny and decidedly out of place sticking out of the rockslide near the ceiling.

His hand fell away from his crotch as his curiosity piqued, and as though he hadn't just been half-wanking earlier he climbed up the pile of dirt and stone until he reached the object. The Doctor dug a bit to get it completely visible, but it only confirmed what he'd theorised a split second earlier. As he heard Rose enter the cavern, he left unregistered her sigh of relief and her muttered insults for leaving her behind.

"Look at this, Rose!" he said gleefully, trying to skid with poise down the dirt pile like a surfer and instead rolling down it and falling on his arse. Pretending he hadn't just wiped out ungracefully, he scrambled off the floor and grabbed Rose's hand, hauling her excitedly up the pile again to look at his discovery.

"What is it?" she asked, watching him dust off a bit more dirt from the flashing device.

"A trinetic charge," said the Doctor, whipping out his sonic and prodding at it happily like he was a child with a new toy. "When planted and activated it's supposed to shift otherwise solid rock and make it unstable enough to explode with a regular explosive, without accidentally blowing off too much. Do you know what that means, Rose Tyler?"

"No," she said, frowning at him.

"It means that the bombing in the neighbouring city _wasn't_ what dislodged the tunnel," he said, beaming. "Sto was right— there's a conspiracy! It was sabotage!"

"Why would anybody trap regular miners in a tunnel?" Rose said with a frown.

"To get to you," said a cool voice from behind them.

The Doctor whipped his head around so quickly he actually tipped over and fell down the rock pile again, bringing Rose with him this time. Rose hit the ground with a grunt and an annoyed glare at the Doctor before looking up. Her jaw hit the ground— it was Greishan, looking nowhere near as claustrophobic as he had an hour earlier, his expression fierce and what looked horribly like a alien-looking gun in his hand, pointing at the Doctor's head. They both scrambled up, gaping at him.

"Greishan?" Rose said in astonishment. "You trapped everyone in here?"

"How observant of you," he said coolly, taking a step towards her.

The Doctor shoved her none too gracefully behind him, setting his eyes on Greishan. "So you collapsed the tunnel, trapping six others and yourself inside. Why?"

"I just told you," the Promarian replied. "To get to you."

"Why us?" Rose said.

"Because you two off-world _idiots _had to mess with something that you didn't understand!" he said shrilly, all previous calm gone as anger flashed through his eyes. "Because you _locked up my brother_!"

"What, the terrorist who tried blowing up the town square?" Rose said in astonishment from over the Doctor's shoulder.

"We are not terrorists!" Greishan shouted, tightening his grip on his gun. "We're trying to save Ursa from the degenerate races that live here!"

"Terrorists," the Doctor echoed, but at Greishan's murderous look Rose added hastily, "What do you mean?"

"Quarkians colonised the asteroids first, a thousand years before the stupid Promarians kicked us out and made them bloody tourist spots for degenerate species," Greishan snarled, spit flying from his mouth.

"HA!" the Doctor yelled suddenly, making the other two jump. "Sorry," he said a bit quieter, still grinning like a maniac.

"What's so funny?" snapped Greishan.

"You mean besides the fact that you also painted yourself permanently orange? I dunno who you heard that from, _Greishan_— if that's even your name," the Doctor snorted, "but Quarkians never set foot in this sector until two hundred years _after _the Promarians colonised the place."

"Liar," spat Greishan.

"They tried taking over the asteroids and failed," the Doctor said, almost tauntingly, to the point where Rose started to worry.

"_That isn't true!" _the alien shouted, the gun in his hand shaking from how tightly he was gripping it.

"You wanna know why they failed?" the Doctor all but shouted, jumping up and down gleefully. "It was 'cos I stopped them! Just like I stopped your brother!" Greishan let out an angry snarling sound, and just when Rose was preparing to duck to avoid getting shot, the Doctor jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling and screeched, "_OHH!_"

"_What_?!" Rose and Greishan both yelled.

"_It was a Ruairi_!" the Doctor burst out, doing a happy little jig in place that had Rose almost smirking despite the situation.

"What?" Greishan repeated, lowering his gun slightly and frowning at the beaming Doctor.

"The alien that knocked into me earlier; it was a Ruairi!" the Doctor said happily, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Slightly telepathic aliens who go into a mating cycle every five months! The cycle lasts three weeks if the Ruari refuses to mate, making them almost insane, with violent mood swings." Rose gaped at him, wondering how the hell he could be giving a science lesson at a time like this, until he added, "They can accidentally pass on the symptoms to another telepath with physical contact. Makes it worse the more powerful the telepath is, which explains why all I can think about is fucking you, Rose Tyler," the Doctor added, with a heated look in her direction that had her eyes widening and her stomach flooding with shock and something else.

"So you're in heat, so what?" Greishan snorted, regarding the Doctor with annoyance.

"So it gave me an excuse to get this," the Doctor said, whipping out his sonic and pointing it at Greishan's gun.

The gun exploded at once, making Greishan fall back with a shriek and cradle his burnt fingers. The Doctor bent down, scooped up the pieces of the old transmat remote that Greishan had broken earlier and began sonicking the pieces in his palm. Shoving aside her shock at the Doctor's earlier confession, Rose said with a frown, "You could have fixed that before?"

"Wasn't exactly thinking clearly," he said almost knowingly, and Rose's abdomen swooped again.

Whipping out one of the little silver devices from his pocket again once the remote was repaired, the Doctor hopped over to the whimpering alien and pinned it to his uniform. He then took out a pen and paper, much to Rose's confusion, scribbled a note on it and pinned that to Greishan's lapel as well, before pressing the remote button with a flourish. When Greishan disappeared, Rose asked, "Where did you send him?"

"The Ursan prison downtown," the Doctor said swiftly, plunging his hand back into his pocket and pulling out two more transmat devices. "The note was just to explain what had happened, so they wouldn't be confused by some bloke suddenly appearing in the prison," he added, before bounding towards her so quickly he almost tripped over himself. Sticking the transmat to her tattered sleeve, he swept Rose into his hold once again and whispered, "Allons-y!" into her ear before pressing the button.

Rose held onto him tightly when her vision was blurred by gold, but the moment she felt the grating of the TARDIS underneath the worn soles of her trainers she tried to push herself away from him (and his still present erection, which was pressing against her hip). He resisted at once, curling his arms around her and pressing her tighter against his front while he dipped his head forward and caught her lips again. This time she didn't kiss back, too horribly aware that he only wanted her because of some stupid alien mating cycle.

The Doctor pulled his mouth away but kept his face close, nose nudging her temple. "Rose, please kiss me back."

"But it isn't even you," Rose mumbled with disappointment, wishing he'd let go so she could run into her room and have a good cry. "Y-you just said it was 'cos of some stupid alien mating thing—"

"Don't be silly," the Doctor hummed, tracing the shell of her ear with his nose.

She frowned, a brief flash of irrational anger blazing through her. "But y'just said—"

"Rose, of course it's me," the Doctor interrupted, pushing aside his own urgency for a brief second to look at her sternly. It softened almost at once, his hand reaching up to trace the outline of her jaw with the tip of his finger. "I've wanted you for so long," he growled, burying his face in her neck but dutifully refraining from nibbling.

"Yeah?" Rose whispered.

"Mm." He inhaled deeply, and Rose briefly hoped she didn't smell like sweat and dirt. "Wish this was different though— I had plans, you know."

"Yeah?" she repeated, hope blossoming in her chest.

He just growled in response this time, skimming his lips over the arch of her neck. "Can I fuck you now?"

She shivered at his tone, but before she could scream 'yes' like she wanted to, Rose asked quietly, "Is there going to be a next time?"

"If I get my way, Rose Tyler, there'll be a million more next times. In multiple places too— in the cave, in your shower, in my bed, in the wardrobe room, in the snow on Woman Wept, in the backroom of that bookstore we went to on Eris IV, in the—"

Rose stopped his gob by grabbing him by his ears and hauling him up to her mouth. Under normal circumstances he probably would have made an unattractive squeaky noise, but since fucking her anywhere and anytime had been on his mind for almost four hours now he simply snogged her back almost roughly enough for it to hurt. Rose suddenly found herself being lifted gracefully by her bottom and plopped onto the console, which had magically been cleared of any buttons and knobs that might hurt her. She gave the TARDIS a brief mental thanks before the Doctor spread her legs with his knee and shunted his erection against the seam of her jeans, pushing it into her clit again and making her jerk from the sensation.

"These. Off. Now," the Doctor grunted half-coherently against her mouth, plunging his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and trying to tug them off.

Rose shoved away his hands and their futile efforts and peeled them off herself, letting him lift her up for a brief moment so she could wriggle them down her bum. He plopped her back down and all but tore them off her legs before tossing them carelessly behind him. Rose pulled her mouth away from his when he honest-to-goodness _ripped _her knickers off and threw them behind him too.

Before she could voice her disapproval he growled, "You can yell at me later," before dropping to his knees, tossing her legs over his shoulders and actually burying his face between her thighs. She cried out loud enough for it to be considered a scream and kicked her head back so hard she hit the back of it on the time rotor; he held her bucking hips down with his hands, his grip hard enough to leave bruises, and he groaned when he plunged his tongue into her sopping entrance and her taste exploded on his tongue, to the point where he had to let go of one of her hips so he could unzip his trousers and grip his cock just for some amount of sensation.

The second he sucked her clit into his mouth and nibbled it with a purpose, her thighs clenched around his head as she came, her scream flooding the console room and making his head buzz. Before she could come down from her high he pushed himself up and plunged into her, groaning when her walls massaged his cock from her ongoing orgasm. When Rose finally slumped forward, holding onto his shoulders with trembling arms for leverage, he let out a whimper and started to move. She panted heavily but met him for each frenzied thrust, moaning out her approval when he momentarily shoved his hand up her shirt and underneath her bra, curling his fingers over her breast underneath the lace cup.

"Fuck— Rose— so— good—" he grunted out through gritted teeth.

"Good," she agreed on a moan, feeling herself peak. "Doctor, 'm gonna—"

Before she could finish her sentence he stilled, teeth sinking into her neck as he groaned his release, his cock twitching inside her as he spilled himself. He still somehow had half a mind to reach down and clumsily press his thumb against her clit, making her clench around him and follow him over the edge with another scream that had her throat feeling raw.

The Doctor hung onto Rose's waist to keep himself from melting into a puddle onto the floor, breathing heavily against her still clothed chest. Once he'd caught his breath he reached up shakily with one hand, touching the red mark he'd made on the side of her neck and beaming at it with pride. "I like that. We'll do more of that in the future."

"We'd better," Rose sighed blissfully, head lolling on his shoulder.

Male pride swept through his stomach, making him harden inside her again. As she gasped and gaped down at him, he gave her another heated look and hoisted her up by her bum again, carrying her out of the console room. "We will, Rose Tyler," he promised darkly. "I'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic was based shamelessly on a brilliant episode of Star Trek: Voyager, called 'Blood Fever' :3 except mine has smut. Yum. Lol anyway, this fic was for Blue Stone Shining Wolf (who's an utter dear) and who may or may not have inspired me to do an entire Who series based off of choice Star Trek: Voyager episodes :3 If anyone's interested in that, do let me know; I'm not counting this one as part of a series yet, but I most likely will in the future once Forever and More is done. Hope you enjoyed, give hugs and kisses to Blue!**


End file.
